welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Kayode Uzoh
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Kayode Uzoh is an American Half-Blood wizard of Nigerian descent. He is the youngest child of Olukayode Uzoh and Tiaret Mamani. Life Before Uagadou Olukayode and Tiaret conceived three children together against her father's wishes. The eldest is their daughter Zenga, Rheon is the oldest son, and Kayode is their youngest. Olukayode had a better relationship with his daughter than Tiaret had with her father when she was a child. Zenga's relationship with Olukayode convinced Tiaret to have more children with him. He was not the best father, but he was a good one, and the children loved him. Three years after their youngest child Kayode was born, his father vanished. Tiaret cried for months, there were days she woke up crying only to fall asleep still shedding tears for her lost love Olukayode. Tiaret decided to leave Nigeria, her mother and father were allowed to leave with her. They all returned happily to Chesapeake City, Maryland. The birthplace of Tiaret, and she all her grandmother's children. Tiaret and her father Adejola were able to have a better, and longer lasting bond. Adejola was a much more loving grandfather than he was a father. He taught Zenga, Rheon, and Kayode while Tiaret worked. Kayode and Zenga loved the weekends they spent with their grandfather at carnivals riding roller coasters when he was alive. Adejola loved to pretend he was scared and scream. He never failed at trying to get his grandchildren excited and laughing or smiling before the ride was over. Kayode and his brother Rheon spent weekdays after school helping their grandfather rebuild his vintage 1961 Mercedes. Helping was the only way he would let them into the giant hedge maze in the garden before dinner. He spent most of his time with his grandchildren until the day he died. Kayode, and his grandmother Phoenix started a tradition, they made eggplant for dinner every Saturday night after Adejola's passing. It was his favorite food. No one else in the family ever liked it. Everyone developed a taste for it after years of eating it every Saturday when Adjola made sure that everyone tried some. Rheon hated that their grandfather smoked, and forced them to pick up the endless cigarette butts he flung about. It was worth it because he loved the sight of the dried roses dotting every path in the maze. Kayode did not care as much because he loved the maze too, but also for another reason. At a certain point in the maze the shadow man would always come to see him. The shadow man was his father Olukayode. He knew that Tiaret would not want to see him after he had abandoned their family for so long. He did not care, but he did not want the children to be apprehensive about him knowing how their mother felt. He began appearing to them each as a shadow man. He was only able to convince Kayode to come with him, and in an instant the boy was gone. He was no longer in Chesapeake City, he was no longer in Maryland. Kayode was back in Africa, with his father. However, Olukayode was no longer in Mataima, he was in Burkina Faso. He was about to embark on a hija to Louga to Senegal with Mwana wa pili. Tiaret would have been furious, she never would have given her permission, and that being so Olukayode never asked for it. He took his son back, and he kept him. Olukayode attempted to have memories implanted into his son's head. He wanted Kayode to have the memories with his father when he was a baby, and memories of his father with Tiaret that he did not have. Kayode did not need them. He knew who his father was, and this opportunity was a dream he had once wished for. With his father Kayode missed out on all the fun he use to have with his mother, sister and brother. He began to learn useful skills, he learned about magic, Kayode is the only wizard in his family. Olukayode was a Pure-Blood Squib, but he knew many people. Associates, who happened to be wizards and Witches, taught Kayode from thick, heavy books about magical creatures, elemental conjuration, and healing. He was personally taught about wandlore in the Senegal jungle. Kayode is inadvertently the reason his father is a convicted criminal serving a life sentence in a prison somewhere in Africa. Uagadou School of Magic He is something of a celebrity in Africa, he is the great grandson of a Nigeran tribal leader technically making him royalty. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Kayode has the potential to be deathly serious, but he is also quite the jokester. He is aware that there is the perfect time to be goofy, and there is the perfect time to be professional. Given the choice he likes for things to be light-hearted, and for laughter to be only a few words away at any given moment. He does have a deep understanding of the world, and the darker inner workings of it. As a young boy he was kidnapped by his own father, snatched away from his mother's care he never looked back at the life he could have lived. Kayode is extremely adaptable, and he can make use of this skill in terrifying ways. His most valuable asset is his ability to infiltrate specific environments where he would otherwise surely standout. Appearance Micheal B. Jordan Kayode is a pleasant mix of his mother and his father. He takes after his sister Zenga in comparison to his brother Rheon. Kayode has the same silhouette as his father, but a lot of his complexion, and the greater majority of her mannerisms come from his mother. He and his brother both inherited their father's physique; a strong build, and careening gait. Kayode is a tall, strapping wizard with deep brown eyes, and jet black hair. Unlike his brother and his father, he prefers to keep a little length to his it. It allows him to get a brush through his hair, and little more variation in styling than a simple washing would allow. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Male Category:Character